One for the Camera
by Lazuline
Summary: Gaara's in his last year of high school and is also a model for a porn magazine. It's a secret he plans on keeping. Unfortunately, Neji finds out, and through a series of events they become closer. Can Neji help Gaara rise up and do something better? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I realize I should be working on my other two main stories right now…but I'm gonna write this one too anyways!!!

Disclaimer: I have neither the time nor energy to make up funny, sarcastic things to put for this anymore…so I'll just grit my teeth and say it: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! And you're an idiot if you think I do!! C'mon! I'm writing FANFICTION for Pete's sake!!!

Warning: cursing and slight Yaoi in this chapter.

And this wasn't edited, so tell me if something is wrong.

Hope you like it, here we go!

* * *

"Okay, Gaara. Tilt your head back a little more, okay, just like that…great…"

The camera snapped a few times.

"Lean your head on his shoulder but tilt your face to the side…" click click "Love the expression Gaara, love it…" click

My modeling partner, Elliot moved his face from the crook of my neck and gently took the shell of my ear between his teeth.

click

"That's great Elliot… now slide your hand lower…don't move."

Elliot's hand slipped under the thin sheet that barely hid our lower halves and I stiffened in surprise as his fingers suddenly wrapped around my length.

"Stop it," I hissed. "We're supposed to be faking it."

I let out an inaudible gasp as he squeezed my tighter. "We should make a convincing photo, Gaara-kun," he whispered. "Besides, you didn't mind last night…"

He licked my ear and began stroking me gently, barely flicking his wrist. The hand he had resting on my side snaked up to pinch my left nipple. I tensed and shivered as the pleasurable sensations teased my nerves. My lips parted and I arched my back as his hand gave a particularly strong jerk.

"Perfect! Keep that pose..." click click click I heard the cameraman move to a different angle. "Keep still…" click click click click "One more…" click "Alright, that's a wrap," Jiraya finally said. "Sorry we had to call you out so early today. You guys can go."

Elliot reluctantly let my cock out of his grip as our robes were handed to us. I sighed in relief. But inconveniently, I now had to go release the tension in my groin. As I headed back to my dressing room, a hand gently grabbed my arm.

"Hey Gaara," Elliot said seductively. "You wanna come over later?"

"Can't. I have school in two hours."

He pouted in disappointment. "Awww, but I want you to come over and pway."

I smiled and rolled my eyes before poking him in the chest. "Oi, what were you trying to pull earlier during the photo shoot?"

Elliot grinned at me. "Oh, c'mon baby. I was just trying to get you horny…"

"And it worked too," I said, folding my arms.

"You're irresistible when you writhe, I couldn't help it. Besides, you take better pics when you're horny."

I snorted and looked away, embarrassed. "Whatever. But doing that during the shoot.-"

"What're you talking about? We've done shots way more explicit."

"I know, but it feels awkward when you do that while we're doing a normal photo. I'm not sure why."

"Well, let me take care of your…_problem_ now," he said, smirking.

He pulled me into my dressing room and locked the door. I checked my watch; I didn't want to be late for school again.

"Don't worry about time, Gaara," Elliot said, slipping off ours robes.

I moaned as he gripped my stiff cock.

"We'll make it quick."

* * *

_Quick, my ass,_ I thought, resting my head tiredly against my desk. That pervert… who knew he could do all of _those_ things in just two hours. Now I was so exhausted, I would end up nodding off during the rest of the school day. I sighed. _Well, at least he's hot…_

"Oi, Gaara."

I tiredly cracked open an eye to see Kiba looking down at me. I grunted in recognition.

"Dude, you look beat," he commented.

I didn't say anything. Kiba's eyebrows went up in sudden realization. He snickered. "Ohhh! You and the Elliot guy finally-"

"Kiba-" I started.

He held out his hand for a high-five. "Score!"

I ignored his outstretched hand. "No. We did not."

Kiba poked my head.

"Aww, but I thought you liked him? Why are you holding out?"

"He's not the guy."

"So how good is he?" Kiba asked in a low voice.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Well, if you guys don't even do it, and he can make you this tired on a Monday morning….then he has to be really, really, really, _really_ good."

I yawned and closed my eyes again. "I suppose."

"Aw, c'mon. You gotta elaborate more than that."

"Kiba, I'm not sharing details of my private life with you. Especially not in school."

"…So if we weren't in school right now, you'd tell?"

Gaara snickered and whacked the boy's arm. "No."

* * *

Neji's POV

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten called.

I turned and smiled at my girlfriend as she came over and entwined her arm with mine.

"What's going on? You wanna hang out after school?" she asked.

"Nah, I can't. Jason's sick, so I'm going over to his school later to pick up his stuff."

Her face fell a little. "Yeah, he lives pretty far away."

She shrugged and kissed my cheek. "Alright. We can hang out some other time. Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will."

She waved and headed off to class.

* * *

I parked my car by the sidewalk before checking my hair in the mirror. I sat back for a second and sighed, looking out the window. Jason lived in the city, not in a horrible area, but one I wasn't completely comfortable with. I had left my nice car at home and taken the Jetta instead. It was a good car, but the worst one in the garage. It was also my first; it still surprised me sometimes, but I guess when your parents spoil you, even your first ride is more than decent. A car was a car. At sixteen, I would have been happy with a piece of crap.

I grabbed the folder of homework that was lying on the passenger's seat and got out. I walked up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the front door. I waited .A moment later I heard shuffling from the other side before I was greeted with Jason's face. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look sick to me."

Jason laughed sheepishly. "I know, I know. But I swear I was sick this morning. So what're you doing here?"

"I got your homework," I said, holding up the folder and handing it to him.

"Thanks man. You wanna hang out here for a bit?"

"Sure."

He stood to the side to let me in.

"Sorry it's kinda messy," he said, leading me upstairs.

"It's fine." It really was. The house was practically spotless.

"But my rooms clean," he continued. "My mom made me since I was staying home all day."

He walked into his room, but I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway. Oh my gawd…it was a fucking pigsty!

"…and you called the rest of the house messy," I mumbled.

There were clothes, dishes, CDs, and…and unidentifiable _stuff_completely strewn everywhere, clogging up the shelves and floor.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't clean. It looks like fucking Hurricane Katrina hit this place."

Jason shrugged, unfazed. "You can move stuff if you want."

I pushed a pile of dirty clothes off of a chair and sat down, turning the TV on. I was flipping through the channels when the phone rang. Jason snatched it out of the cradle.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom…yeah…..yeah.…what? Aww, c'mon mom! I have a friend over….no-I was sick this morning! He just came over to give me my homework!...mom…mom!... Alright, I'll do it later…..alright, I'll do it _now_. Bye."

He hit the 'off' button and tossed the phone on his bed.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking over at him.

Jason got up and headed for the door.

"My mom said I have to clean up some crap in the basement, and since I have a friend over, I obviously feel better and have no excuse to not do it. It'll take like ten minutes."

I smirked. "Alright mama's boy."

"Shut up," he said in a sing-song voice.

Once he was gone, I looked around his room and sighed. How did he live in this mess? The utter chaos nagged at me until I finally stood and began picking things up off the floor. I stacking up used dishes and throwing all the dirty clothes in corner. I yanked up a red sweatshirt that was halfway under his bed and flung it into the corner as well. I went to reach down for another article of clothing, but I froze as something else caught my eye. A magazine? My eyes widened in realization. Oh my god….

My outstretched hand itched to pull the rest of it out from under the bed. I had only seen porn once before at Deidara's house. I never bought any myself. Not only would it be extremely uncomfortable to do so, but my uncle would murder me if he ever found it. I felt like a little kid who was deciding if he should take a cookie from the jar when he knew he'd get in trouble if discovered. I was torn. Half of me screamed that it was dirty and wrong…but the other half…

I quickly checked behind me to make sure Jason wasn't there, before snatching the magazine. I eyed the cover for a moment before quickly opening it and starting to flip through the pages. I gaped at the erotic images, completely taken by surprise. One of the photos was of a guy getting a freakin' blowjob. Although that one was very... eye-catching there was one that made me stop turning the pages. My eyes widen at the sight of the young male, his arms stretched over his head which was tilted back, his swan-like neck arched and blood-red hair mussed about his head like a halo. His knees were drawn up, and there was someone holding them and pushing them apart, revealing the dripping erection between them. I gulped, my body heating drastically. But it was the male's face that was most memorable. His pink lips were parted, his face flushed, and the blurry look in his eyes was of absolute ecstasy...it was Gaara.

"Woah, dude. You wanna go somewhere more private for that?" a voice said suddenly.

I jumped a little in surprise.

"I know him," I said blankly, not taking my eyes from the picture.

"What?"

Jason walked over and looked over my shoulder. His jaw dropped. "_What?_" he exclaimed. "Dude! You know him?"

"He goes to my school…he's in my grade."

"He's a _high-schooler_? Holy shit!"

Jason grabbed my shoulders and steered my around so I was facing him. "Neji, you_ have_ to get me his number!"

I blanched. "What!?! Are you kidding me? I barely know him! How am I supposed to ask him that? 'Oh, hello there, Gaara. My friend saw you in a porn magazine, and I was just wondering if I could have your number to give to him'?!?!"

"Aww, c'mon!!!" Jason pleaded. "Please! At least get me his autograph! An autograph is normal enough! He's a model!"

"For a porn magazine! An autograph from a porn star is not normal, you pedophile!"

"Pedophile!?! He's MY age!!!"

"Fine then! Stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Dude," I started. "Let me try to break this down for you; Gaara poses in naked photos which you jerk-off to. If I get his number and give it to you, that makes you a stalker. And it makes me the accomplice that will forever creep him out. Tch, like he'd actually give _me_ his real number to give to a _stranger_ who looks at naked pictures at him under his covers at 1:00 am in the morning."

Jason dropped to his knees and grabbed my ankles. "Please, Neji! Please! I'm just a teenage boy at the mercy of hormones!" he cried overdramatically. "Will you not help me?!?!" he looked up at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me the puppy-dog look…"

That comment only encouraged him more.

"Alright," I said, giving in. "Alright. I'll get you his fucking autograph. But you so owe me for this."

Jason jumped to his feet and cheered. "Yes!!! Woo hoo!!! Yeah!!!"

He opened his arms and prepared to lunge at me. "Neji! You're the-"

"Don't hug me," I ordered.

He stopped mid-lunge and instead continued hopping in a small circle, snickering to himself.

He started saying something in a sing-song voice. "I'm getting Gaara's autograph! I'm getting Gaara's autograph!"

I sighed heavily, watching my exuberant friend. Gaara was going to hate me…and I didn't even know the guy!

* * *

Ok, there ya go. I plan on making this story really long. So long, in fact, that there will be a part two. Hehehe. But you'll have to wait for that! Review! 


	2. Making Arrangements

Ok! I know I took_forever _to update this! And I'm sorry- I really am! I was buried in school work, and I'm a lazy slob and a procrastinator. What a great combination, huh? So, because it's Christmas, I finished this chapter especially for you guys. Out of all your gifts, I hope you enjoy this one the most! Hehe.

Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning: language

* * *

_Gaara's POV _

"Hey, Gaara?"

I raised my head from my desk to look tiredly at the person in front of me; some guy with long brown hair and expensive looking clothes. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Uh, not exactly," he said, smiling sheepishly. "But I'm on the student council."

Realization dawned. "Neji Hyuuga?" I asked.

"Yup, that's me." He held out a piece of paper. "Could you sign this?"

"What for?"

"Nothing much, just something for the council. Like a petition."

I threaded my fingers together and rested my chin on them. "Oh really? For what?"

I could tell I was making the Hyuuga uncomfortable with my questions. His perfect smile was starting to waver.

"Look, could you just sign it?"  
"Of course. If I know what it's for."

Neji Hyuuga; top student, ideal son, and best soccer player in the entire school wanted me to sign a piece of paper for some dodgy reason. Now I was curious… Besides I was the type of person who never signed or agreed to anything unless I knew every detail. It was one of my little OCD traits.

"C'mon, you really can't just tell me?" I asked amusedly.

Neji sighed heavily in annoyance as if I was burdening him. "Are you really that thick? It's an autograph!"

My eyes widened in mild surprise. _Autograph?_

"Why? What do want my autograph for?" I asked in confusion.

Now the Hyuuga looked really uncomfortable. In fact, he was beginning to blush….

"Oh god," I said suddenly, instinctively drawing away…._the magazine_…"You're one of the obsessed readers, aren't you?"

The other boy looked like he had just been hit by a freight train. "_What?_ Hell no! Besides, I would hardly call it reading!"

I scowled in annoyance and stood quickly. A couple other people had wandered into the classroom, and although they weren't paying us any attention, there wasn't a chance that it wouldn't happen. I grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged him out into the hallway. I pulled him around the corner making sure there was no one within ear shot. I turned to him furiously.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

His face was blank. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that!" I snapped. "You want my autograph? That's a complete lie-"

"Woah! Wait a sec- It's not for me, it's for a friend!" he said, putting up his hands.

I raised an eyebrow; a very thin eyebrow, thank you, and drew away slightly. "For a friend," I repeated flatly.

Hyuuga boy looked uncomfortable. I didn't blame him.

I shook my head. "That's just weird."

"That's what I told him," The Hyuuga said defensively.

I smirked to myself. "Nice friends, Hyuuga."

Neji blinked his pale eyes. "So…I'm guessing the autograph is a 'no'?"

"Of course it's a 'no'."

I pointed a finger at his chest.

"Where did you even find it?"

He blinked. "It?"

I grimaced. "The…magazine?"

His face flushed a light pink and he broke eye contact. "Oh, that. Umm, it was lying around at my friend's."

"Lying around," I muttered through gritted teeth.

So that anyone, even the spoiled Hyuuga ponce could find it.

"Listen," I said harshly. "You don't talk to anyone about this. Got it?"

"Why would I tell anyone?" he asked.

I sighed heavily and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't know, Hyuuga. I'm not in your brain. But if people find out, I'm royally fucked. So please don't tell, alright?"

"My lips are sealed."

I snorted.

"Is that good enough?" he questioned.

I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes a little at him. "Honestly? I don't trust you."

Neji looked taken aback. "Well I don't-"

"Just stop. And we never speak of this again."

The Hyuuga nodded. "Got it."

I looked into his eyes searching for the slightest trace of a lie. He had some pretty good dirt on me. And I was raised to not trust those I didn't know. Sometimes those who were close. But as I stared into his lilac pupils, I saw something within them, something that made me uncomfortable. But it wasn't deceitful. I looked away.

"Good. Well, I'll see you around…Hyuuga."

I turned to walk back to class, when he suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Wait!"

I tensed before turning back to him. "What?"

He hesitated. "Why…why do you do it?"

Oh, no he did not. He hit the nerve.

"Unlike you,_Hyuuga_," I let the name roll off my tongue like something vile, "most of us don't get everything handed to us on a silver platter. I do it for money."

"But there are other ways-"

I yanked my hand out of his grip, which had tightened, however subtly. "How would you know? How many days of your life have you spent working?"

His jaw was set tight and he looked conflicted, but I couldn't care less. I was right.

"I don't expect a guy with a personal ass-wiper to understand."

Neji stiffened visibly, and as words left my mouth, I realized I might be backing myself into a corner. He might get pissed and blackmail me. Neji seemed like the prideful type. But so was I.

"Hyuuga Corp, right?" I continued.

Neji looked away.

"I heard you're taking over once you're out of college. Lucky you," I said bitterly. "I suppose that'll be your way of making money. And I have mine. Alright?"

His eyes locked with my own, and I saw it again. That look…

Uneasiness crawled up my spine.

"Remember, don't tell," I said shortly, turning and walking away.

* * *

_Later in the day_

"Gaara, will you stay behind for a moment?"

I sighed to myself at the teacher's request, standing to the side as the other students shuffled out of class.

"Pull up a seat please," Mr. Demenski said, motioning to a desk. I did so, and dropped my backpack by my feet.

"Yes?" I asked.

Mr. Demenski took off his glasses and briefly rubbed his eyes. "Gaara, I know you're not fond of chemistry…"

"I hate it, in fact," I corrected. "Despise it. No offence to you, of course."

Mr. Demenski sighed. "I know. Your grades haven't always been the highest in this class; mostly Bs and Cs, the occasional A-. But your grades have been slipping lately."

I cringed inwardly, jadedly.

"Slipping how much exactly?" I asked.

"As in failing."

I cringed outwardly.

"And I know you're a bright kid," Mr. Demenski continued. "So I don't know if your grades are falling because you simply don't care about chemistry, or because something else is going on."

He put his glasses back on and leaned forward. "_Is_ something going on, Gaara? Family problems? Overload on work? You can tell me."

_Right. I don't think so, Dr. Phil._

I ventured a tiny smile. "No, nothing. I guess…I just haven't been getting enough sleep."

Mr. Demenski nodded, though I noted the subtle and lightning fast narrowing of his eyes. I blinked, and wondered if I had even seen it. 'I haven't been getting enough sleep' is almost as bad as 'the dog ate my homework'. There's no way he bought it. But, to my relief, he didn't push matters either. He sat back in his chair.

"Alright Gaara. But unfortunately, you're still failing. So I have assigned you a tutor."

My pride boiled with insult. "A _tutor_?"

"Yes, yes, I know. But it's for your own good. Trust me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Demenski, you wanted to see about tutoring?"

"Ah, yes, perfect timing actually."

That voice…

I turned my head slowly, my sight greeted with non other than the Hyuuga. My brain took exactly 3 seconds to process.

No.

Nope.

Nuh uh.

I don't think so.

I would not be tutored by Mr. Perfect. Maybe someone else… But not me.

"You," I said, with a little bite in my voice.

His eyes landed on me and widened in surprise. "Gaara?"

"Oh so you two know each other," Mr. Demenski deemed.

"Hardly," I replied, looking away from the pale-eyed brunette.

"Well, at any rate, it's good that you guys know each other a bit."

"Sir, is there anyone else?" I asked quickly.

I noticed how Neji tensed a little out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Demenski looked a little surprised. I knew I was being rude. But the awkward relationship that Hyuuga and I shared was desperately unwanted. In general, we hardly ever saw each other. And if things just went on that way, he'd probably forget about me and I wouldn't have to worry about the brunette spilling about my private life. A world of problems and pain lies over _that_ cliff.

"Well, Gaara," Mr. Demenski started. "Neji is one of our top students."

Oh really? Thanks Einstein; I didn't know that.

"And right now, he's the only one available for chemistry."

My nostrils flared and I breathed out of them loudly. I pondered a moment, weighing my options-or rather, my _lack_ of them. I didn't need the stress, but there seemed to be no solution other than simply putting up with the tutoring.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Mr. Demenski briefly pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. So until your grades improve enough, Gaara, Neji will be your tutor for at least 7 hours a week. So you two will have to figure out a schedule and get it to me soon. Ok?"

"No problem," the Hyuuga boy said smoothly.

I grunted noncommittally.

"May I suggest you two start working tonight?"

"Will do," Neji said immediately.

I felt a swell of indignation. Wait! What if _I _already had to do something? Did the bastard even pause to consider _my_ plans?...

Of course not.

"Alright, then it's settled," Mr. Demenski said, satisfied. "You two get cracking right away."

"Yes sir," we said simultaneously.

I stood and pushed the desk back into place, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

"And don't forget that sleep, Gaara," Mr. Demenski added.

I turned my head and looked him right in the eyes. I gave a formal smile. "Will do. Thanks."

* * *

"So Hyuuga…" I drawled and we walked down the hallway. 

"Neji."

"Hmm?"

"You can call me Neji," he said, not looking at my face.

What was his problem?

"So_Hyuuga_, you tutor too? Huh, I guess there are no limits for Mr. Perfect. Right?"

He didn't reply.

"Soo…" I continued, feeling comfortable and pissy at the same time. "Where are we studying?"

"I was thinking that we could go to my house."

"Ah. Which one?"

The Hyuuga boy grumbled in the back of his throat.

"Well, if we're going to your house, you have to drop me at home afterwards."

"_Fine_. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Gee, I dunno. The_parking lot_ sounds good."

Neji sighed at my sarcasm. I smirked.

"The parking lot it is, your royal highness."

"Why are you referring to yourself in third-person?" I asked innocently.

Neji growled. "I'll see you after class!"

I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing as he stomped off. So maybe tutoring wouldn't be that bad. There was only one problem-besides him knowing about my job- it was the way he looked at me earlier. That emotion in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable, vulnerable, alone…

It was pity.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I know, it was a little sad, sorry guys. 

Remember: I'm a Review Dictator. At least 10 reviews per chapter, or ELSE.


	3. Dammit to Hell, Gaara!

Here's chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You'd know if I did.

Warning: language, boy on boy

* * *

_Neji's POV _

The ride back to my house took about 20 minutes. And in that short amount of time, Gaara managed to make me feel like a pompous, arrogant, heaping pile of poo. I suppose it was my fault, seeing as how I started talking first. By doing that, it was as if I head flipped his 'on' switch. Damn was he sarcastic.

I gripped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, feeling uncomfortable, especially when Gaara fell silent and looked out the window in a bored manner. I felt so self-conscious. It didn't help that the redhead was absolutely gorgeous.

_Great,_ I thought. _I have a totally hot guy with me, but he hates my guts._

"We're here," I said finally, pulling into the driveway.

Gaara came out of his daze and looked up. I inwardly cringed as he looked up at my house, preparing myself for another verbal crusade. The redhead raised an eyebrow and looked over at me in confusion.

"What're we doing here?" he asked. "Isn't this the servants' house?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up!"

I got out of the car and began walking towards my house, but stopped and, to my annoyance, looked back to see Gaara taking his sweet-ass time. He stepped out of the car and slowly closed the door, stretching his arms exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes yet again and marched back over to him.

"C'mon," I said exasperatedly.

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him inside, but he wasted no time yanking his hand out of my grip.

"Don't touch me, Hyuuga."

* * *

We settled at the coffee table in my room, and I began pulling out the homework assignments. I had explained a handful of formulas to him, and was working on my own chemistry homework while Gaara struggled through his. He was obviously frustrated, but it made him look so adorable. I'd never really noticed him before, but now it would be difficult _not_ to. I couldn't help but glance up at him out the corner of my eye. 

_Don't picture him naked. Don't picture him naked. Don't picture him naked. Don't picture him-dammit_!

I turned my attention back to my own paper, my face unconsciously heating. But once again, as soon as I finished the next problem, my eyes drifted back to him again discreetly.

"Oi, Hyuuga," Gaara said in a flat tone. "If you have something to say, say it. But stop staring at me."

I quickly looked at the table, blushing fully. Ok, apparently I wasn't that discreet. "Sorry, my bad," I muttered.

Dammit! Hyuugas don't blush. Especially over other guys!

"What the fuck? I don't understand this," he mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

I looked up. "What?"

"This." He pointed to part of the paper and started to slide it over to me, but I scooted around to his side of the table.

I leaned over his shoulder, consequentially breathing down his neck. The boy shivered and tried to stop it, stiffening considerably. I smirked.

"Oh, that part?"

I reached my hand out and accidentally brushed his. He recoiled slightly. I took the pencil from his hand and started pointing to different parts of the paper.

"When you balance equations, you have to make sure all the numbers add up correctly. So if there's not enough iron on one side, you have to multiply the entire compound with the iron in it on the other side until it matches the amount on the first side. You've been trying to multiply separate elements in compounds. You can't do that."  
I had been talking and breathing into the other male's ear the entire time, and I could see the little goose bumps that had popped up on his neck.

"But…but what if the number of something else becomes uneven?"

"You keep multiplying the different compounds until it's balanced. Sometimes it won't work in one round."

"This is stupid," Gaara muttered.

I smirked and stifled a snicker. "What? Is it too difficult for you?"

"Shut up," he said, nudging his elbow back into my stomach.

"Oof! Ok, ok! Here- try this problem."

The redhead sighed. "Fine."

I watched him work, listening to the scratch of pencil over paper. He shifted slightly, and the smell of strawberries suddenly wafted up to my nostrils. I leaned closer to him and sniffed quietly.

"Stop breathing down my neck. You're smothering me, creep," Gaara said in irritation.

"Sorry, I was just in complete shock that this is taking you so long," I replied on reflex, faking disbelief.

Gaara turned and glared at me. "Why are you being such an asshole?"

I felt a small stab of regret hit me in the gut.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

Gaara snorted and turned back to his work.

I leaned away from the other boy before going back around to my side of the table. I felt strange. I've never apologized and been rejected before. Everyone always seemed so eager to accept my apologies-yet they were usually over very small things, to the point of being insignificant.

We sat in silence for the next minute or so until Gaara slid his paper over to me to check. I shook my head as I analyzed the problem.

"Almost…you messed up one part."

He snorted again. "Of course. Tell me what to do, Mr.-I-beam-A's-and-sunshine-out-of-my-ass."

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?" I snapped, looking up at him.

"If you're going to be an asshole to me, than I can treat you the same way," he said as-a-matter-of-factly, folding his arms.

"I _told_ you I was kidding," I said irritably. I shoved the paper back at him. "Now here; fix it."

"You didn't tell me what I did wrong."

"Oxygen is diatomic."

"…"

He glared at me.

"_So_?"

I rolled my eyes when I realized he had no idea what I meant.

"_So_, an atom of oxygen can't exist by itself. It exists in the form of a molecule; two atoms of oxygen. _You_ wrote it as one atom."

Gaara sighed and stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked curtly, stomping off to the door.

I barely had a chance to tell him before he was out of my room and headed down the hallway, without so much as a 'thank you'.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know if it's diatomic or not!?!" I heard him rant angrily to himself.

I snorted in slight amusement before flopping down on my back. Jeeze. Was extra credit really worth all this?

* * *

I ended up not driving him home that night. For some reason he changed his mind at the last second, and had me drive him to the train station instead. He said something about construction and roads being blocked… 

The next school day went by without event; we ignored each other; he more fervently than I, until I drove him to my house again to study. He had been grumbling something about work in the car, but didn't say anything to me directly, so I pretended not to notice.

Studying was painful as ever. I think I'll start to keep a list of all the names he calls me-something to pass the time while he stews over chemistry, which according to him was created by the devil himself. Once we finished the homework, I dropped him off at the train station again. He had gone to the bathroom that time too, and taken nearly 15 minutes. I didn't think anything of it until I returned home. Apparently he had taken soap and drawn very…._vulgar _things on the sink mirror. I was not alerted to it however, until I heard Hinata's squeal of shock from down the hall, and the thump of her body hitting the ground. And _apparently_ he has excellent art skills as well as no filter from his brain to his hands.

Dammit to hell, Gaara!

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

Fucking hell, I was late for work _again_.

I parked my shitty car around the corner from the building, grateful that I could find such a close parking spot. Although I never showed it, I felt extremely uneasy walking down the streets in the red light district alone. I had gotten grabbed a few times walking the length of no more than 4 blocks each time. Some of those times I was grabbed by the arm, other times I was grabbed in more…well…_private _areas. Consequentially, I ended up kneeing a few groins and breaking a couple noses. You'd suppose people would back off by then, but_ nooo_. The red light district had a never-ending supply of thick-headed perverts.

* * *

"Gaara you're late," my boss said, when I finally stumbled through the front door and into the studio. 

Elliot was there too, and he perked his head up and came over when he saw me.

"Hey babe," he said, giving me a quick kiss, flicking his tongue into my mouth.

"This is the second time in a row you've been late," Jiraya continued, ignoring Elliot's actions. "Is something going on?"

I broke away from the other male, and he leaned up against the wall next to me.

"Sorry. Apparently I suck at chemistry so I've been assigned a tutor; a tutor who's going to take up a lot of my time."

"Is it really that hard?" Elliot asked.

"Have you ever taken chemistry?"

"Like three years ago. I thought it was pretty easy, it's like math."

I growled and folded my arms. "It was created by the devil. It is NOT easy."

Elliot laughed and wound his arms around my waist while Jiraya rolled his eyes. "Alright. Just be ready for the next shoot in a couple minutes. Well talk about the rest of this later."

"Fine."

I poked Elliot in the side as Jiraya walked off.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, how do you tell if an element is diatomic?" I asked.

He poked me back playfully. "Look it up, Lazy. It's all the halogens, nitrogen, oxygen, and hydrogen. Yeesh."

* * *

_Neji's Voice Mail_

You have 3 new messages. Message number 1:

_Hey babe! It's Tenten. I barely saw you in the last two days. What's going on? I was thinking this weekend we should go see a movie or something. Call me later, bye!_

To delete, press 1. To save, press 2. To repeat, press 3.

Message 1 saved.

Message number 2:

_Hyuuga, I can't study tomorrow. I was late the last two days, and I don't want my boss getting pissed. We've already studied 5 hours this week, so it's cool. I'll see you on Thursday_.

To delete, press 1. To save, press 2. To repeat, press 3.

Message 2 saved.

Message number 3:

_Hey, hey, hey! How's my best buddy? Soo…you get the autograph? Did ya? Did ya? What did he say? What was he wearing? Was he wearing eyeliner? Does he smell good? Because I've always wondered about that…What's his handwriting look like? C'mon Neji, call me back or something! I'm dying here! Please! I must have the autograph that was written by his small, delicate hands! I swear, if you didn't-_

Message 3 deleted.

* * *

Ok, there's chapter 3. Sorry that took so long to update. (I hate school) So please review; reviews inspire me to write. And if you have suggestions or anything, tell me. I have a handful of ideas for this story, but suggestions will only make it better. .

Also, I'd appreciate if you guys would check out my new story "Lolita" (it's Gaara & Neji too). I worked really hard on it, and I think it's my best fanfic writing to date. But you guys tell me!


	4. Saturday Night at the Movies

Yay! I'm back! I think this is the best chappie to date!

Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did…obviously Gaara would be a porn model…or a vampire…yum. :p

Warning: boy on boy, yaoi, language

* * *

_Thursday__  
Neji's POV_

Today, there was no Gaara.

I had only been tutoring him for two days and already my afternoon felt slightly empty without him, despite his constant nasty attitude. Well, I was known for being adaptive.

Looking in the mirror, I straightened the collar on my shirt once again, fidgeting with the very top button. My uncle was home for the first time in a month, and he expected, without a doubt in his mind, that I and his two children would be present. I always hated it when he first returned from business trips. He was more stiff and cold than usual, and stalked the house like an offended ghost, looking to belittle and punish others lower than him - Hinata especially. He pushed the poor girl so hard. But it never helped. It never made her stronger. His rules, expectations, disappointments were only picking her apart piece by piece.

I sighed and fidgeted with the top button again. Should I keep it buttoned and chock myself, or leave it undone and risk being "underdressed" for dinner? I rolled my eyes and buttoned it up, leaning closer to the mirror to inspect myself. I groaned. I really had to do something about those bags under my eyes.

Hanabi, Hinata, and I were sitting at the table fifteen minutes before Hiashi even entered the room. Hinata looked paler than usual and kept her eyes downcast while Hanabi looked irritable, bored, and somehow, at the same time, frightened of her father's presence when he finally came in and sat down.

The conversation started out simple and routine; how were our studies going? How were sports going? Extra activities, business training, instruments, chores, everything. Then when that was finished, we fell into silence. The only sounds were of clinking silver wear, chewing, and the occasional cough.

I saw Hinata fiddle nervously with her thumbs and cast an apprehensive look to Hiashi who was sipping wine from his glass.

"F-father?"

"Hmm?"

She quickly looked down at her hands. "I-I was wondering if I c-could… go to the movies with a f-few friends on Saturday," she said softly.

Hiashi set down his glass without looking at her. "Which friends?"

I noticed how Hinata wrung her fingers even more anxiously. "J-just Ino and Tenten. Sakura might g-go too, but I'm not sure."

My uncle considered for a moment. "That's perfectly fine."

Hinata looked up in surprise and gasped quietly with delight. "Really?"

"Yes. Are there any boys going?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. J-just Ino, Tenten, and maybe Sakura."

"What about that boy- what's his name?..." Hiashi pondered. "Oh yes, Shino. Is he going as well?"

Hinata chuckled a little behind her hand. "Shino? N-no, he more interested in science projects than movies."

For the first time during dinner, my uncle looked at his eldest daughter. But the look was a cold, disapproving glace out of the corner of his eye. "As he should be. He's a good, hardworking student," said Hiashi coldly. "You need to follow his example and focus more on math and science. It's time you got those silly dreams of ballet and dancing out of your head. You're not a little girl anymore."

Taken advantage of by the sudden twist in conversation, Hinata blinked blankly, before a look of deep hurt crossed her face. She shrank back in her chair like a kicked puppy.

"Yes father," she whispered almost silently.

I could all but gape at Hiashi as he went back to his dinner, ignoring the heavy silence and the broken expression on Hinata's face. Hanabi didn't even look up, but glared at her plate, looking thoroughly…_pissed_.

I turned my attention back to my own food and stabbed angrily at my plate. How horrible could this man be? How could he talk to his own_daughter _like that? I glanced up at Hinata pityingly, watching as she fiddled with her fingers again, but with a self-conscience melancholy to it.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Hanabi suddenly said, shoving her chair back and leaving the room.

Hiashi shook his head in irritation. "…Rude. Oh, and Neji?"

"Yes, uncle?" I responded, forcing myself to look at him impassively.

"You can drive Hinata to the movie theater this Saturday, since it's so…_interesting_ to her."

Hinata shrank back again.

I suppressed the urge to scowl at his cruel words. "Yes Uncle."

* * *

_Saturday Night__  
Gaara's POV_

I had been standing on the corner for no more than 30 minutes when I saw my customer. It was easy to spot him by the way he was practically stalking down the dark sidewalk, throwing shady looks everywhere. He moved like a predator, and he slowed his pace and lifted his head when his eyes landed on me. He narrowed them and smirked. I sighed to myself feeling the sense of dread rise as he made his way over- at least he was good-looking.

Less than two minutes later, I was pushed up against the grimy wall of some alley.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," the dark-haired man purred adoringly, tracing a finger along my jaw. He smirked and gave me a wink. "Unfortunately, I'm not paying you to stand here and look pretty. Let's make this quick, shall we?"

_Fine by me,_ I thought. _The sooner we start this, the sooner it'll be over._

I nodded and gave the man a fake smile, dropping to my knees. "As you wish."

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

My heart leapt in pleasant surprise when I turned away from the ticket booth and saw Hinata walk into the theater. She looked so cute today! Her hair had grown out over the years and she had it up in a high ponytail, bangs brushing her forehead. The girl was wearing a short skirt, a tank top and a knitted sweater over it. Simply put; she looked hot. She looked around before finding Ino and Tenten. She smiled and walked over to the two other girls, letting Ino pull her into a hug. I quickly turned back to the booth before the next guy could get in front of me.

"One more adult ticket for the same movie please," I asked quickly.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

Neji dropped me off at the front of the theater and drove the car around the back to park. I went inside and quickly found Tenten and Ino over at one of the arcade games.

"Hey, Hina, you made it!" Ino squealed, grabbing me in a hug.

I smiled and rolled my eyes a little. "Yeah, I s-suppose my father finally let me out of the basement. It was getting chilly down there."

Both girls stared blankly.

"What?" I asked.

Ino burst out laughing. "Whoa, did Hina just crack a funny?"

Tenten giggled. "I think so. It's about time, you're finally loosening up."

I blushed happily as both girls continued laughing at my half-assed joke. Was I really that reserved all the time?

Tenten looked towards the front door and smiled. "Hey Neji!" she called.

She walked over to my cousin and I looked away as he took her hand and she kissed him. Did _not_ need to see that.

"What's up?" she asked him, coming back over to me and Ino.

"Nothing much." He blinked twice and smirked with uncertainty. "Uh, what movie are we seeing, exactly?"

"Oops! I'm sorry, I never told you," she replied laughingly. We're seeing 1408."

"…which is?"

"This guy spends a night in a haunted hotel room that tries to kill him!"

Neji frowned. "Sounds stupid."

"_What?_" I squealed.

They all turned to me in surprise, but I couldn't care less.

"I-I thought w-we were going to see s-s-something else!"

"Oh, sorry Hinata," Ino said sheepishly. "We decided to switch movies before you got here. We heard 1408 was better."

"But-"

"Hey Hinata!"

I blushed faintly to see Kiba headed over to us. I couldn't help but look anywhere except at him until he was right in front of me.

"H-hi Kiba-kun. I didn't know you w-were coming too," I said shyly.

"Yeah, Ino invited me about an hour ago," the brunette replied, grinning widely. "Thanks for the_ early_ notice, Ino!" he said to the girl.

"_Sorry!_" she called back.

I looked back at the blond. "B-but, about the movie, guys-"

"Don't worry, I already bought you a ticket," Kiba said, smiling and holding it out for me.

I felt flattered that he had paid for my ticket, but at the same time I felt a sense of dread, knowing I would feel bad if I turned it down.

"O-oh. K-kiba-kun, you shouldn't have."

"Aww, it was no problem," he replied.

I felt so embarrassed. "N-no really; I don't l-like horror movies."

"Oh," he said looking deflated. "Well… if you don't want to see this movie, I could get you a ticket for something else-"

I shook my head furiously and quickly snatched the ticket from his hand. "No, don't! You've already bought the ticket, s-so we'll just go see this m-movie," I squeaked.

"You sure?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Really, Hinata? Positive?" Ino asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm positive; don't worry."

"Aww, Hina's so brave!" Ino said, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Ino!"

"Oh, we need popcorn!" Ino announced, launching off of me. "Neji, Tenten, you guys come help! Kiba, Hina, you guys want anything?" she asked, spinning around.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thanks," I said. I wasn't' sure if I'd be able to stomach food during a horror movie. Besides, I wanted both hands free to cover my eyes.

"Small Coke and Skittles," Kiba said.

Ino snorted playfully. "Gaa-aay!"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut it, Ino." He turned back to me. "C'mon, let's go get good seats."

I couldn't help but let out an 'eep' when Kiba took my hand and led me over to our theater. "Don't worry; I heard it wasn't that scary."

I looked up at him more frightened than before. Not _that _scary? He glanced away, for a moment looking almost shy.

"You can sit next to me, if you want. It'll be fine."

I smiled at him. "That sounds great, Kiba-kun."

* * *

_Neji's POV_

I growled and grit my teeth together, unconsciously tightening my hold on Tenten's hand. How dare that little…

"Hey, Neji. Neji? What's wrong?"

"Kiba," I breathed heatedly.

"What? What's wrong with Kiba?"

"He's _flirting_ with my cousin. Look at them!"

My girlfriend cocked an eyebrow. "_So?_"

"He acts like he's part _dog_ half the time. I know what he wants from her!"

"So you're saying someone like… _Shino _would be better?"

I snorted. "No!"

Tenten looked amused. "Well, why not?"

"Because he's a_guy_."

She laughed. "So you're saying she should be a lesbian?"

"_What!_ No! What I'm trying to say….I mean-most guys just want-" I smacked my face into my free hand. "She's so naïve. She probably doesn't even know what sex is," I muttered.

"And what if she does?" Tenten prodded.

"No. She doesn't. She can't. She never will."

"Well, what about us?" she asked, nudging me.

"That's….different," I said stiffly.

"Really? How?"

"Well, we're….I-"

"Aww," Tenten cooed. "You're _soo_ being overprotective! That's absolutely adorable!"

"I'm not adorable," I said stubbornly. _Gaara is._

I froze. Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Tenten tugged on my hand. "You _are_ adorable. And you're being overprotective. Leave them alone; some flirting will be good for her."

"What does _that_ mean?"

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

Unfortunately for me, it turned out my customer was one of the types who liked to be rough.

He groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling painfully at my scalp. I choked as he forced me down hard and convulsed around his cock.

"_Ahhh_, keep doing that," he moaned, tightening his grip.

I made myself relax my gag reflex and then started to swallow repeatedly, squeezing him down my throat as I bobbed my head. It didn't take long for him to cum once I started doing that. He thrust his hips as I gently ran my tongue along the underside of his erection and he finally came hard, groaning in release. I swallowed his semen reluctantly, grimacing at the salty aftertaste it left in my mouth. The man slumped forward as I slipped his flaccid cock from my mouth and tucked it back into his jeans. He zipped up his pants as I stood, wiping the back of my mouth.

I felt sick.

"So what's your name?" the man asked.

I felt my stomach drop. He wanted my name? …That only meant he wanted more.

I shook my head weakly. "I…I can't-"

"I see," he said, cutting me off. "Well, let me at least introduce myself. I'm Sai."  
I didn't say anything and cast my eyes downward. How could he stand there talking to me after what just happened? Didn't he realize how humiliating it was?

"Is this your fulltime job?" Sai continued. "Because I've never seen you around before."

Nausea welled inside my chest, but I suppressed it forcefully along with the urges to throw up and hit the man. I didn't want to chance him not paying me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"No," I said hoarsely, faintly. "Not often."

Sai clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Shame."

I stiffened as he put his lips to my ear. "I guess I'll just have to find you by chance again," he whispered, slipping money into my back pocket. "I'll see you around…_Gaara_."

* * *

_Kiba's POV_

Hinata spent the first 15 minutes of the movie twisting her skirt anxiously in anticipation. _I_ spent the first 15 minutes of the movie trying not to look at her legs; her nice, _long _legs. She should wear short skirts more often.

I glanced to my right to see Neji and Tenten making out in the row behind us. I smirked. To my immediate right, Ino was shoveling down popcorn to the movie. The blonde looked thoroughly engrossed, yet I knew she was a little bummed out that Sakura didn't show. Those two were practically glued together at the hip.

Hinata spent the rest of the movie squealing, jumping, covering her eyes, and then peeking through her fingers at the screen. I tried not to smile, I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her, but she really looked so cute.

I put my hand on the armrest between us, just in case…well, just in case. To my joy, she tensed and grabbed it in fear at the part where this _thing_ was chasing the guy up in the ventilator. Score.

She didn't let go of my hand for the rest of the movie. When the credits rolled she remained glued to her seat, even though everyone around us was leaving.

I nudged her gently. "Hey Hinata, the movie's over. We gotta go"

The girl shook her head as if coming out of a daze and looked at me. She blushed and let go of my hand. "S-sorry."

My fingers twitched and I quickly put my hand into my pocket.

"Was it too scary?"

Hinata shook her head and we got up.

"N-no. I-it was actually p-pretty good."

I smiled. "Cool."

* * *

_Monday__  
Gaara's POV_

"Hey, Gaara!"

I cringed at the sound of the Hyuuga's voice and focused intently on getting my locker open. He was coming towards me. Maybe if I ignored him, he'd go away.

"Gaara," he called from a few feet away.

_Wrong._

"Hey Gaara! _Gaara_!"

I spun around to face the other boy and stomped my foot impatiently.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"Hey, have you seen 1408?"

"Huh?"

"It's this movie. It's actually pretty good. I saw it on Saturday."

Suddenly, it was as if icy water had doused my insides. Saturday…

I grit my teeth and shoved a book into my locker.

"Oh, so you and your fucking _friends_ have a nice fucking time?" I asked harshly.

Why? Why why why would he bring up Saturday. As if forgetting that night wasn't hard enough already.

I could hear Neji scowl in annoyance. "Gaara…why are you being so…bitchy?"

I held in a scream and slammed my locker closed. _Bitchy?_ How dare he! How _dare_ he! The fucking nerve!

"Don't fucking talk to me, Hyuuga! You'd be pissed too if-"

I shut my mouth immediately, my eyes widening in shock. -_If you had to suck some guy's dick in an alley for cash because your dad kicked you out for being a fag and now you can't pay the rent on your shitty fucking apartment._

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What?" the Hyuuga asked interestedly. "If what?"

"Nothing," I spat.

I hit his shoulder purposely as I wheeled around and began marching off down the hall. Why was I such an idiot? How could I almost let something like that slip? Stupid Hyuuga. It was his fault. If he'd just leave me alone, things wouldn't be so damn stressful all the time.

"Gaara!" the Hyuuga called, catching up to me. "I'm sorry about what I said- you need a ride home or something?" he asked nicely.

Ha. Don't make me barf.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I snapped.

The other boy actually looked surprised at my question. His eyebrows furrowed. "What? I can't talk to you at school? I was just trying to be nice."

I snorted. "Right. Keyword: _trying._ If you have to try to be nice to me, don't bother at all. Forget tonight; I don't even want to look at you right now. We'll study tomorrow."

Hyuuga stopped dead in his tracks. "Fine," he said coldly. "Hopefully you won't be acting like an asshole then."

The brunette stalked away angrily and I ground my teeth together, resisting the primal urge to run up behind him and give him a good, hard kick in the leg.

"Fucking ponce," I muttered.

I adjusted the weight of my backpack to my left shoulder. Maybe it was time I crushed my head under something heavy. Like a boulder. Or my chemistry textbook.

* * *

Taadaa!!! That was the longest chapter yet! And there's actually a plot! Whoot! Please review! I need reviews, they keep me writing. 

Note - Ino is not homophobic, she was just kidding.

Also, I was thinking of making Ino and Sakura a couple. Any thoughts?


End file.
